


La place de titulaire

by Manticore774



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anulingus, Bobby Finstock has a big dick, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Sex Toys, Top Bobby Finstock, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticore774/pseuds/Manticore774
Summary: Jackson accepte de donner des places de titulaires aux joueurs qui le baisent. Quand Scott apprend ça, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et va dans son bassin.AKAScott va chez Jackson et  le baise pour une place de titulaire, puis Danny se joint au garçons.





	La place de titulaire

Scott se rendait chez Jackson Whitemore, le capitaine de l’équipe de Lacrosse pour obtenir une place en première ligne pour le prochain match. Le latino était dur dans son jean en pensant à ce qu’il allait faire. En effet, Scott savait que certains joueurs devaient leurs places de titulaires grâce à la taille de leur entre-jambes. Ne restant que lui et le capitaine, Mccall était sortit des douches en serviette, puis il avait accosté Jackson.  
"Qu’est-ce que tu veux Mccall ?"  
"Une place de titulaire pour le prochain match." Lui avait répondu le loup sur de lui.  
"Et pourquoi je te donnerais une place de titulaire ?"  
"J’ai un argument de poids."  
Sur ces mots Scott avait laissé tomber sa serviette, le latino était plutôt bien doté au niveau de l’entre-jambe, son sexe était dans la moyenne et était bien épais. Et la morsure avait décidé que ce n’était pas assez, sa bite était devenue bien plus longue atteignant les 22 centimètres et avait doublé de volume. Whittemore ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce sexe, et pensait déjà à son goût dans sa bouche.  
" J’ai entendu que tu faisais des entraînement spécial pour certains joueurs, et que tu pouvais leur laissé une place de titulaires contre une utilisation de leur crosse. Donc je te laisse t’entraîner avec ma crosse contre cette place."   
En prononçant ces mots, le mordu avait fait quelque vas et viens sur sa grosse batte, faisant apparaître à la fente une goutte de pré-sperme. Jackson s’était approché et avait passé son pouce sur le gland gonflé de l’autre joueur, puis l’avait porté à sa bouche, savourant le goût qui devenait déjà un de ses préférés.  
"Viens chez moi vendredi a 17 h 00 et on discutera de cette place de titulaires et aussi de mon utilisation de cette grosse chose, même si j’aurai sûrement la bouche pleine."  
Sur ces mots, Scott se rhabilla et partit laissant l’autre joueur seul.  
"C’est une sacrée bite qu’il a entre les jambes." Lui dit une voix derrière lui.   
Le capitaine se retourna et vit le coach nu comme un verre, son gros sexe pendant dans le vide.  
"Oui, mais j’ai accepté parce qu’il peut devenir in bon joueur, sa grosse viande, c’est un bonus. Maintenant laisse le capitaine s’occuper de ces grosses boules pleines de boissons protéinées."  
Le blond s’approcha à genoux et prix ce monstre dans sa bouche voulant le rendre dur. Après tout, c’était son rôle de capitaine de déchargé le coach.  
Le latino s’approcha de la maison de son capitaine, puis sonna, attendant que l’on vienne lui ouvrir.  
Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps, en effet quelques minutes après avoir sonné, la porte s’ouvra dévoilant Jackson dans un boxer trop serré laissant voir son érection et moulant ses fesses comme une seconde peau. La vision donna au mordu une semi-érection, ce que Whittemore remarqua la gratifiant de son sourire narquois. Le blond emmena le brun dans sa chambre puis laissa tomber son boxer, Scott lui déboutonna sa fermeture éclaire et baissa son jean se retrouvant le sexe à l’aire.  
"Commando" gloussa un le sportif appréciateur. Le lycéen populaire fit tomber l’autre sur son lit, puis se mit à genoux voulant profiter de cet épais morceau de viande. Il le prit en main avant de respirer son parfum musqué, puis donna quelques coups de langue sur le gland, retrouvant le goût qu’il avait connu dans le vestiaire. Ensuite, il enfonça ce sexe dans sa gorge et se mit a sucer à fond.  
Le loup lâchait de puissants gémissements pris dans le plaisir que lui procurait Jackson, qui avait de grandes compétences. Whittemore lâcha le sexe et goba les grosses couilles de Mccall goûtant à leur parfum puissants. Cependant le blond voulu passé à l’étape suivante et se mit à quatre pattes aguichant son trou étiré devant le latino.  
"Voyons voir si tu sais te servir de ta crosse Mccall".  
Scott se mit rapidement à genoux derrière son capitaine, mit du lubrifiant qu’il avait trouvé sur le lit sur sa queue et s’enfonça en une fois. L’humain hurla de plaisir, sa queue dure gouttant sur le lit. Le latino commença un rythme brutal et puissant, mettant toute sa puissance dans ses coups de reins. Le brun était concentré sur une chose : s’enfoncer dans se troue serré, le blond lui était aux anges, sa prostate se faisait massacrer par les puissants coups de Scott. Sentant sa jouissance arrivée, le mordu donna tout ce qu’il avait et s’enfonça le plus loin possible et lâcha son jus dans les entrailles de son coéquipier. Les poussés de l’actif sur sa prostate puis la sensation de sperme dans son trou, donnèrent au blond un puissant orgasme. Après quelques minutes de pose, Scott demanda : "Je serais titulaire pour le match ?"  
"Faut voir." Lui répondit le blond  
Scott compris ce que ça voulait dire et décida de prendre des initiatives. Il attrapa les jambes de Jackson et bascula en arrière, se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, le capitaine lui, se retrouva empalé sur la grosse queue latine. L’humain hurla, la queue en lui allait plus loin dans cette position et enfonçait plus profondément le foutre en lui. Mccall ne laissa pas le temps à Jackson de s’habituer et envoya des rafales de puissants vas et viens directement sur la prostate de l’autre.  
"Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais bosser sur l’anglais."  
Scott se stoppa tourna la tête et vit Danny appuyé sur dans l’encadrement de la porte, une main branlant son sexe épais.  
"Ça a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. "Lui répondit Jackson qui commença à faire des vas et viens. "Tu veux nous rejoindre ?" Lui demanda son meilleur ami sachant déjà la réponse. Danny enleva son haut et laissa tomber son short, il monta sur le lit dans l’optique de se faire sucer, mais Mccall le tira vers lui, le faisant s’assoier sur son visage pour lui manger le trou. Le capitaine se tourna et se pencha pour avoir accès au sexe de son meilleur ami pour le sucer, tout en rencontrant les coups de Scott dans son derrière. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, le double plaisir fut trop pour le gardien qui jouit en enfonçant son sexe dans la gorge du capitaine. Les 2 autres jouir quelques secondes plus tard. Voyant le sperme de Scott sortir du trou de Jackson, Danny le fit s’allonger sur le lit et lui suréleva le bassin, pour manger son pli et récupéré le sperme de l’autre joueur. Scott trouva un gode sur le bureau du blond, le prit et l’enfonça dans la fente de l’Hawaïen tout en le suçant. Scott donnait de longue poussé sur le gode et faisait de long vas et viens sur le sexe de Melahani, le gardien lui donnait de profondes et puissantes succions à son meilleur ami. Jackson, sensible à cause de ses premiers orgasmes jouit le premier dans la main de Danny. Scott et Danny jouir après lui, Mccall jouit dans sa main en avalant le sperme sortant du sexe épais de Melahani. Jackson se retourna et vit une des visions les plus érotique de sa vie. Les deux autres léchaient la main de Danny recouvert du sperme de Jackson.  
"Tu as ta place de titulaire. Et dit a Stilinski et Lahey que s’ils veulent devenir titulaires, ils doivent me ramener leurs longues queues.


End file.
